fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
European Business News
|Row 8 title = Former owner |Row 8 info = N/A |Row 9 title = Former parent |Row 9 info = N/A |Row 10 title = Picture format |Row 10 info = 1080i HDTV 720p SDTV |Row 11 title = Website |Row 11 info = ebn.co.uk}} European Business News (referred to on air simply as EBN) is a business and financial news television channel which airs across Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The station is based in London, where it shares the 30 South Colonnade building with Pulse and Thomson Reuters. Around the clock, EBN delivers the most up-to-the-minute business news, weather, travel and information impacting on viewers' companies, careers, investments and lifestyles. Keen comment and skilled analysis distinguish the EBN approach, bringing a clarity and comprehension that make you want to keep watching. Current shows EBN provides a variety of programs throughout the business day. Live programming is broadcast from 11pm London Time on Sunday until 11pm London Time on Friday and provides reports on European and world businesses, updates of stock market indices and commodities prices, interviews with CEOs and business leaders, and commentary from many investment professionals. These are the shows airing every business day (All times London): *"Wake up Call" - Weekdays 5am-6am; Frequent round-ups of key business and general news stories, along with sports updates *"EBN This Morning" - Weekdays 6am-8am; The breakfast survival guide for business people who need to know what's going on but don't have time for all the clutter. EBN This Morning sends the viewer to work with essential facts on world and business news, the markets, weather, travel and what's coming up later that day. *"On The Move" - Weekdays 8am-9am; The show follows ongoing stock market trading in Europe. The show is a clear mandate—to provide actionable strategies on investments and help viewers make sense of the morning's news flow. *"The Pulse" - Weekdays 9am-11am; The show gives viewers the latest business news during the morning trading session. *"EBN at Lunchtime" - Weekdays 11am-1pm; The latest developments from the first half of the market day in Europe and a look ahead to the second half. *"Money Moves" - Weekdays 1pm-3pm; Money Moves team examines the businesses, people, and trends that influence the day, in addition to real-time market coverage from Europe and United States as the markets open. *"EBN Street Smart" - Weekdays 3pm-5pm; A wrap-up of financial market day in Europe. The day's headlines and numbers, with in-depth analysis of the day's financial news, interviewing key money managers, market experts and corporate chiefs. *"BusinessCenter" - Weekdays 5pm-6pm; BusinessCenter examines the day's headlines and numbers, with in-depth analysis of the day's financial news, interviewing key money managers, market experts and corporate chiefs. During the evening and overnight hours the channel simulcasts TNT Business for business coverage from US and Asia. On weekends EBN broadcasts documentaries and the following weekly business shows *"TNT Business - The Week". *"Future File" *"Media Report" *"Your Money" *"Focus Washington" *"Style Cafe" *"Business Europe" *"Asia This Week" *"Auto Motive" *"Showcase" *"The Big Interview" *"The Insider. Your Guide to Business" Presenters (London) *Simon Garge *Linzie Thomas *Andrea Barthen *Greg Ovens *Maryam Genadze *Francis Gregory *Dharshini Ronaldo *Rhonda Bandersen *Alan Sheldon *David Burthler *Nick Richell *Sarah Mike *Anna Clements EBN Ticker EBN runs a on-screen ticker providing information from major world stock exchanges as well as data on indices, currencies, commodities and the treasury market. The data for the ticker is supplied by Reuters. Gallery Ebnn.png|EBN Ticker (since September 1st 2018) Category:Europe Category:United Kingdom Category:News Channels Category:News channels Category:TNT News Category:WTNYCorporation Category:Middle East Category:North Africa Category:South Africa